total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Sadie
Sadie, labeled The Sweet Girl's Friend was one of the two main antagonists and contestant competing on Total Drama Around the World as part of Destroying Dragons but in Let's Have a World Tour!, swaps teams with Geoff and joins the Outstanding Olympians. She then returns in Total Drama Toxic Brawl as part of Toxic Sharks. Personality Sadie is most notable for being the Katie's best friend. They do everything together, even wear the same outfits (which Katie sews herself). Like Katie, Sadie is a sensitive, cheerful, and sweet-natured girl. She is boy-crazy and when she has grown attracted to someone, she (and Katie) will fawn over him endlessly. With her now competing alone, she has grown to not trust many people and to think logical about everything. She is now more villainous and will try everything in her power to get as far as possible. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! Sadie happily jumps out of the plane arriving to Total Drama Around the World. After a series of other contestants kept landing on Amy, she angrily tells them to stop receiving a thanks and a new friend in Amy. She thens goes into the confessional saying she will show her sweet side for her now implying that she made had changed. Amy, Brick, and Sadie compete in the first challenge and are placed on the same team but Sadie eventually swaps teams after offering to switch with Geoff due to his constant whining. She then begins to insult Alejandro after she switches causing a conflict between the two. She also begins a conflict with Eva after Eva says a disdain comment towards Sadie. At the end of the elimination ceremony, she corrects Chris after he says the wrong amount of contestants left in the competition. The Great Chinese Race She is first seen excited to have landed in Egypt and then states that Eva is driving her crazy in the confessional. After landing in China, she goes in the confessional revealing to hate Chris McLean. During the challenge she manipulates Alejandro into helping her up the wall and then glares at Eva. When Alejandro reaches the top with her on his back, she forms an unusual attraction towards him, he then drops her and when Eva helps her up, she runs off calling her a loser. When she finally reaches Chris McLean, she asks him what is her team's item and after being told she begins searching. She is satisfied when her team places second again and begins to go scheme off screen to the losing team. Egyptian Torture She is seen stating that she is ready to begin the challenge. After seeing Courtney, she groans in anger and when Eva reminds her of her time on Total Drama Island, she angrily yells at her. She greets Amy and Brick and states that they haven't talked since Let's Have a World Tour!. Sadie is seen doing the challenge and earns multiple points for the team. She and her team cheer when they win a challenge and at the Underdog Unicorns third elimination ceremony, when Chris says they can eliminate someone from the team, she, Alejandro, and Zoey vote off Staci resulting in Sadie's first elimination directly being caused by her. Korean Pop Quizzing She is first seen creeping out of first class into economy class but Eva interrupts her, she and Eva then continue their heated conflict. While dealing with Eva, she tells Lightning to shut up and she then reveals that she wants Eva gone. She then slaps Lightning and threatens him and she stomps back into first class. She completes and finishes the challenge and is super excited that her team had lost the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, she constantly glares at Eva and even votes for her eliminating her from the competition ending their conflict and causing Sadie to have another contestant eliminated because of her. Icey Antarctica She is first see being overjoyed about how Eva was gone. She then greets and thanks Alejandro with helping her of getting rid of Eva. When Harold talks about the alliance (that never was formed) with her and Alejandro she is confused and then calls him an idiot in the confessional. During the challenge, she glances at Lightning and stands in awe after he takes off his shirt. She snatches Alejandro from Bridgette and they talk about eliminating her. She and Alejandro continue the challenge together and she thanks him every time he scores her point as she didn't compete in the challenge. She then tries to convince Amy and Bridgette into voting off Trent but they don't agree. At the elimination ceremony, she watches the Destroying Dragons and hopes that Trent would be eliminated but in the end its Brick and she bids him farewell. Jamaica Man! She is first seen wondering when Anne Maria and Lightning had became a couple. She and Alejandro begin talking strategy and decided to vote off Harold if their team had lost the challenge. She and Zoey begin to talk in economy and eventually become best friends but then Sadie goes in the confessional saying she is using Zoey to help her get farther in the competition. Sadie runs to go get her bathing suit and then dreamily stare at Alejandro while he has his on and then begins to growl at Bridgette after she is seen with him. She then dreamily stares at Lightning and is in awe with his body structure. After she leaves the plane, Katie squeals to her and she squeals back and they hug. Sadie begins to talk to Katie about her new friendship with Zoey and then glares at her after she gets upset with the friendship. She competes in the challenge with Alejandro and being the evil duo they are, they sabotage the challenge even succeeding after Trent is majorly injured. After she finishes, she talks to Amy and Geoff to try to eliminate Trent because her previous talk failed. They don't agree and when her team loses, she is shocked but not surprised. At the elimination ceremony, she votes for Harold and receives the first barf bag. She is shocked that Alejandro is in the bottom two but is soon relieved when Harold is eliminated with three votes meaning Sadie had caused another contestant's elimination with the help of Alejandro and Zoey. Indian Dance She is first seen agreeing with Amy and Bridgette about being in first class again. She then wonders why Geoff is always happy and then after seeing Lightning begins glaring at him. Sadie then goes to confessional revealing she wants Geoff gone due to him always being happy. She then greets Zoey and enlists her help to get rid of Geoff to which she agrees to. She falls out of the plane, and begins complaining about the destination's temperature as it is very hot. When Lightning does understand what Chris' instruction are, she calls him stupid to which he retaliates by asking her what else is she going to do. Later before the challenge, Lightning insults her which causes her to say: You are a egotistical, idiotic jock and you need to be gone! LIKE EVA!. During the challenge, she dances with Alejandro and they earn a lot of points. After she finishes, she goes to go find a shiny object to sabotage the other teams. She finds one and holds it up to the sun blinding the Destroying Dragons and successfully sabotages their chances of winning. She then throws the object at Trent injuring him. After Trent accuses her of sabotaging his team, she fakes cries and runs back to plane and then tries to comfort Amy. She runs out of the plane and is excited to know that her team won and is grossed out at Trent's actions to try and win the challenge for his team. At the elimination ceremony, she is seen smiling after finding out Trent is eliminated. Australian Rivals She is first seen wondering who won the last the challenge but then remembers and heads to first class. After Commando Zoey is revealed, she talks to Alejandro about eliminating her and he agrees. She flies out of the plane and when Chris says they must sing, she sings with the rest of the cast. After landing, Lightning falls on her causing her to shove him off her which fumes their conflict. During the challenge, she cheers on her teammates and when its her turn, she fights furiously but majorly fails. When it is announced that her team had lost the challenge, she was upset and waits at the elimination ceremony. When she is in the bottom two with Zoey, she gets nervous and when Chris says she is safe, she gets excited but he was only messing with her and says she is the one eliminated. She is completely surprised about the turn of events but deals with it. Before she jumps out of the plane, she says a few things and tells Alejandro bye and jumps. In her Drop of Shame exclusive, she rants about Lightning and the remaining contestants and then lands in a desert. A koala glares at her and she glares back prompting them to fight. Aloha, Merge! Although Sadie was eliminated in the previous episode, she was frequently mentioned throughout the episode by almost everyone. During the challenge, she returns along with Mike, and Brick where she continues her conflict with Lightning and her friendships with both Alejandro and Zoey. African Safari Sadie along with the rest of the pre merged eliminated contestants return but only to leave soon after. Sadie stops to say that she hates the remaining eight contestants especially Eva. Gladiatorial Finale! After being announced by Chris McLean, she waves to the finalists. She then greets Alejandro and agrees with him to make sure she doesn't win the finale. Sadie is chosen to help Beth win and when Lightning tells Beth to watch her back, she insults him and calls him Brightning. She goes into the virtual reality and picks up the bow and arrow. She does the best in the challenge and succeeds in taking out Geoff. She makes it to the final five in the challenge but is eliminated by Bridgette. She goes back into reality and cheers for Beth to win. She is then seen and heard yelling no after Amy wins the season. Chris then announces that she is one of the contestants to compete next season. Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions She is seen outside with the whole cast. After she sees Samey glaring at Sky and Duncan kissing, she tells Samey to not be mad because Duncan chose Sky and not her. She then sees Alejandro and greets him and he greets her back and asks her for an alliance to which she agrees to. She then says that she wouldn't mind creating an alliance with Tyler and laughs when Noah insults Tyler. She then joins plane one which has the contestants competing on Total Drama Toxic Brawl. After arriving to the island on the plane, she goes in her last Total Drama Around the World confessional stating that the old contestants wont see another thing coming. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Sadie is first seen squealing after landing on the island. She greets Staci and Alejandro and after learning she was placed on the Toxic Sharks without Lightning she is overjoyed. She soon begins creating alliances with others. She soon regrets joining the alliance with Dave as she begins to dislike his constant acts of trying to create alliances. She soon tells Alejandro about this and he agrees that they will use him for now. She jumps off the cliff and lands in the water. She doesn't find the correct rock but after Tyler wins it for their team, she is relieved. Staci then privately speaks to her to which they create an alliance. At the elimination ceremony, after Beardo is eliminated, she waves goodbye to him while calling him jukebox. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens She is first seen waking up and begins to insult Dave. She soon heads to the boathouse to get an item, but after Chris calls the contestants, she runs to campfire ceremony instead. Eva hits Alejandro but blames it on Sadie but she then calls her out to which Eva tells her to shut up. Staci then greets her and she responds back with a hi. After Dave and Brick swap back to their original teams, Sadie gets annoyed and glares at him. She gets excited for the challenge and cheers on her teammates during their time in the challenge. In her part of the challenge, she quickly climbs up a tree to not be seen and after waiting shoots Lightning. She is one of three Sharks to stay in the challenge the longest causing her team to win. Eva and Sadie argue but Staci breaks them up and at the elimination ceremony, she sees Alejandro in a sad mood and he tells her that Dawn told him that Heather is not his true love leading her to gasp. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Sadie wakes up to find Noah looking through Dawn's diary. She gets upset at him, as he is invading Dawn's privacy and she asks many times for a reason as to why he is doing it but is ignored. She gets annoyed and speaks to her alliance partners, Alejandro and Tyler about eliminating Jasmine and which they both agree. During the challenge, she is disgusted by the foods but eventually eats them. She is eliminated during the second round for copying Eva and after the turn if events, they argue and insult each other with names. Jasmine and Eva, the last two remaining members in the challenge, are eliminated and they lose the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, she is shocked and nervous to have been put in the bottom two but is soon relived when her alliance stuck together and eliminated Jasmine. At the Hurl of Shame, she bids Jasmine farewell in an evil way. She is happy that her plan to eliminate Jasmine had succeeded. Toxic Battle of...Doom! Sadie wakes up and Tyler excitedly tells her that their plan succeeded. She is then told by her friends that they are happy that she wasn't eliminated in the last episode. Staci whispers to her that Dave needs to get eliminated and she agrees stating that he will go soon. She get excited for the challenge and begins soon after even answering the trivia questions right. After Alejandro, Lindsay, and Tyler are eliminated, she gets annoyed and says she will win the challenge for them. She is eliminated right after with Lightning and Jo after answering the question wrong. She cheers for Noah to win the challenge and after he is eliminated and Eva wins, she is surprised even stating that Eva isn't as useless as she thought. Sadie gets mad when Lightning is eliminated at the elimination ceremony and gasps when Chris announces that a team switch will occur. Eva is chosen to swap teams and she gets excited. En-Toxicating Mutant Kingdom Down, Down In My Awful Mine She is first seen waking up and does nothing after. During the challenge, she partner ups with Alejandro, Staci, and Tyler for the challenge is very silent throughout the whole time. When hear team wins the challenge, she cheers happily. Appearances Trivia *Sadie has caused the fourth highest amount of eliminations, being directly or indirectly responsible for eight eliminations. **She directly eliminated Staci, Eva, Harold, Jasmine, and Dawn, Shawn, and Lindsay. **She indirectly eliminated Trent. *She is the only female contestant to swap teams. **She is also one of four to ever swap teams, with the other being Geoff, Mike and Harold. *Sadie has managed to sabotage at least three people during the challenges. **She threw a rock at Beth. **She threw a block of ice at Lightning. **She along with Alejandro sabotaged the course in Jamaica. **She blinded the Destroying Dragons and ruined their chances of winning. **She and Alejandro tried to eliminate Amy in the challenge but failed. *She is one of two contestants to be eliminated by a team, with the other being Staci. **Coincidentally, Sadie was the cause of Staci's elimination. *She is one of six contestants in season three to be irregularly eliminated. Gallery Overall= File:TDWTPromoPicturexD.png|Sadie in the season three promo. File:SEASONTHREEPROMO.png|Sadie in the season four promo. File:Saide_dtb.png|Sadie's season four icon. File:Bettersadie.png|Sadie in her clothing. File:Sadieswim.png|Sadie in her swimsuit. File:Sadiebyherself.png|Sadie in a happy state. File:Happysadie.png|Sadie in a cheery state. File:largersadie!.jpg|The different sides of Sadie: Happy, Angry, Upset, Stalkerish. |-| Total Drama Around the World= File:Sadieaud.jpg|Sadie auditions to compete on Total Drama Roleplay Season 3. File:Sadieaudcont..png|Sadie continues her audition. File:SadieArrives.png|Sadie arrives to Total Drama Around the World. File:Sadie&Amy.png|Amy and Sadie team up during the challenge, and become great friends. File:Sadie&GeoffSwitch.png|Sadie happily switches teams with Geoff. File:AlandSadieInteracting.png|Sadie insults Alejandro while he just smiles at her. File:AnnoySadEva.png|Sadie and Eva argue in economy class. File:AlejandroandSadieChina.png|Alejandro accepts Sadie's request. File:DRAGONSWINEPISODE2!.png|Sadie is upset that her team lost for the second time in a row to the Destroying Dragons. File:SadEva1.png|Eva and Sadie talk in the confessional about one another. File:AlejandroandSadieEgypt.png|Sadie gets angry when Alejandro says the incorrect answer. File:EliminationCeremonyEva.png|Sadie at her team's first elimination ceremony. File:Challenge.png|Sadie is upset to be in Antarctica. File:EliminationCeremonyHarold.png|Sadie at her team's second Barf Bag Ceremony. File:EliminationCeremonySadie.png|Sadie at her last elimination ceremony. File:SadieShockedAboutElimination.png|Sadie is shocked to have been eliminated. File:FinaleChallengeStarted.png|Sadie is prepared to take part in the challenge. |-| Total Drama Toxic Brawl= File:Sadiearrivestoisland.png|Sadie arrives to the island. File:TheToxicSharksBetter.png|Sadie with her team, after the Toxic Sharks are formed in episode one. File:Sadiefirstconf.png|Sadie's first confessional of the season. File:Sadiejump.png|Sadie jumps into the lake. File:AlejandroSadieS4Ep1.png|Sadie with Alejandro cheering after their team wins the challenge. File:Screen_Shot_2014-11-23_at_11.16.14_AM.png|Sadie and Staci talk privately in the woods. File:ToxicSharksEliminationCeremony1.png|Sadie at her team's first elimination ceremony. See Also Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Destroying Dragons Category:Outstanding Olympians Category:Toxic Sharks Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Antagonists Category:Non Mergers In Total Drama Roleplay 3 Category:Total Drama Around the World Category:10th place Category:Season 4 contestants